Birthday Bash
by TrumpofSpades
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto go to a birthday party. Dedicated to Roxan, cause it's her birthday Warnings:Fluff,yaoi,OC's,8059, and Gokudera's language A


A/N: Happy birthday Roxyy :D I hope you enjoy this present from me. I'm sorry if I make any mistakes though Dx P.S: Sorry if my made-up descriptions don't describe you, I didn't have much to work up…

--

"Your job is to be the representatives for the daughter of one of the families' Don that are allies with Vongola for her birthday party", Reborn said rather emotionless, but his eyes were full of amusement.

"We have to do…what", Gokudera asked rather deadpan. "Ahahah! That seems fun and interesting", Yamamoto said, clearly showing that he was thinking the mission was a game.  
Gokudera just glared at the raven haired teen next to him before turning his attention back to Reborn, "Why us?" "Well…it was Tsuna's idea for you two to go together but…" Reborn said rather amused as he trailed off, sounding suspicious like that wasn't the true reason why they were selected. "So what do we do to win the game?" Yamamoto asked, rather interested. Gokudera glared at him yet again. "You're going to her party, and you'll stay there till it ends", Reborn said rather interested in their responses, falling victim to his sadistic side. Gokudera just looked at him, "I can understand why Juudiame choose me to go, but with the baseball idiot…" Gokudera said, trying to convince Reborn.

"Tsuna choose him because the rest were busy with their duties, plus Yamamoto needs some experience with social events like these. So Tsuna thought that because you already have experience, you could give Yamamoto some pointers on what to do at these things", Reborn explained as he had the urge to smirk. Gokudera just growled, he had to go to some party where, probably, people will be crowd- oh god, crowding…Hibari had officially had been saying his catchphrase too many times around him.  
Yamamoto just smiled; perhaps it would be interesting to be at a party, he thought rather optimistically.

Oh how he was wrong…

--

Yamamoto wouldn't stop laughing. "Stop laughing you baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled with his face and ears in bright red color. "But you look good in a dress, wig, and makeup!" Gokudera growled and had to resist the urge to throw dynamite at the baseball idiot.

"…_. A dress?" Gokudera asked Reborn as he handed an article of clothing to him. "Yes, a dress. It'll be your disguise", Reborn explained to Gokudera. "….What?! A dress?! As a disguise?!" Gokudera said, rather flustered at the idea. "Why do I have to wear a dress?!" Reborn looked at the teen, as if the answer was obvious, "Because Yamamoto's too well-built to wear the dress, and pull it off. Anyways it was Tsuna's ideas to have one of you wear a dress…but if you don't want to…" Reborn trailed off. Gokudera's eyes brightened, it was his bosses' idea! Of course he would follow it! "I'll do it for Juudiame!" Gokudera yelled, with fire burning in the background. Reborn chuckled slightly at the teen's enthusiastic response. He had to threaten Gokudera with Tsuna's name more often, and torture him with it also. Reborn smirked, obviously enjoying the torture that he would inflict on the teen._

Gokudera pulled the flowery hat down, hiding his face. Yamamoto laughed at his behavior, but he couldn't blame him. Gokudera had always been a prideful person, and having to act like a woman would kill his pride. But he was so cute! Gokudera had a pink sun hat, with white daisies pinned to the hat that matched his red sequined dress that was strapless and mid-thigh that held together with a pink, big, fluffy bow in the back. He had a wig that was blonde and was up to his elbows, the wigs bangs were slightly curved to the left (think Vocaloid Rin's bangs with Vocaloid Teito's hair), and they hid part of his eyes, the ends of the wig's hair were curled. Yamamoto was in a black suit, with a blue tie that had the Vongola's crest on it; the crest was gold, and the tie was a gift for his birthday that Tsuna had given to him.

--

"Are you two Vongola's representatives?" A girl asked in a high, soprano voice as she noticed the crest on Yamamoto's tie. The girl was in a baby blue spaghetti strap dress that was up to her knees, she had a headband on with a small blue bow on the right side, blue flats. She had dark blue hair that mid-way up to her elbows that almost looked black and light blue eyes, peach skin, bangs that cupped her face (think of Vocaloid Luka), and she was as tall as Hibari. She had some blush on and some peach colored lipstick. Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded, responding to her question. She gazed at Gokudera for a few seconds and smiled. "Well…welcome to Roxan's birthday party." "Thanks!" Yamamoto laughed. "Can you direct us to the birthday girl?" Gokudera asked, not wanting to waste time. The girl nodded, "My name is Kali, and Roxan's in her room. I'll bring you there." Kali began walking inside the house, but she paused when she noticed that the two weren't following her. "Come on, I don't bite", she said in a joking tone. Yamamoto chuckled and grabbed Gokudera's hand and began dragging him into the direction that Kali walked into. "Oi! Let me go baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled, trying to get taller teen to let go of his hand. "A lady shouldn't be so rude and loud", Yamamoto scolded Gokudera in a playful tone. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. Kali chuckled at the two, "So how long have you two been together?" The two Vongola guardian's eyes widened and they both blushed, resembling tomatoes.

"I AM NOT TOGETHER WITH THIS BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera yelled loudly, even more loudly then Squalo's usual loud yells with his face red with either anger or embarrassment. Kali grimaced and covered her ears, "You're so loud!" Yamamoto chuckled, still blushing, and said, "But Haya-chan is right, we're just co-workers." Kali frowned, "But you two act like a couple…" She said, trying to prove a point. Gokudera glared at her, "We. Are. Not. Fucking. Together. Got that bitch?" Gokudera said, and glared at anyone that stared at him. He had a voice changer on him, which caused him to sound like a girl. Kali and Yamamoto just frowned. "Is she always like this?" Kali asked Yamamoto, with a frown on her face.

"Yeah…" Yamamoto replied, scratching his chin. Kali sighed and place her hand on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Huh?" Yamamoto questioned her about her action. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, she said, "Good luck, you'll need it…" Kali took her hand off of Yamamoto and she began walking again. "By the way", Yamamoto said, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and she's," Yamamoto pointed at Gokudera, "Gokudera Hayaka."

"Roxan? Are you in there?" Kali asked as she opened the door to Roxan's room. "Mukufu!" Roxan yelled as she glomped the shorter girl. "Oi! There are visitors! Glomp me after the party!" Kali scolded the girl who was identified as 'Roxan'. Roxan had a green strapless dress that was up to her knees, with light green high heels, and an green apple colored ribbon that tied her black long hair with a high ponytail, long bangs that almost covered her eyes (think of the Vocaloid Miku) she had some pink lip gloss on that matched with her slight tanned skin, she was as tall as Mukuro. Roxan pouted and stopped nibbling on Kali, "But…I like to glomp you. You're soft and it's fun to squeeze you!" Kali twitched, "…Roxan… Do you want to wake up in a lake?" Kali asked, with a killing aura as strong as the skylark's. Gokudera and Yamamoto shivered when they felt it, the aura reminded them of the times Hibari would attack them. Roxan's sapphire eyes were filled with tears, "B-b-but…today's my birthday…Wahhh! Mukufu is being so mean to me, Rissa!" Roxan let go of Kali's hand and ran to a pale blonde haired girl who had a red spaghetti dress that was up to her knees and red orange high heels on, she had some light red lipstick on, and she was as tall as Ryohei. The blonde who was identified as Rissa just sighed as Roxan glomped her. "Don't be so cruel to Roxy on her birthday." The blonde scolded as she ran a pale hand through her short shoulder length hair that was straight. Kali frowned, "She has to act her age, after all, and she's turning eighteen." Roxan pouted. "Plu-"Kali started but was interrupted by a glomp and teeth on her head. "Mukufu!"

"Cli!" Kali yelled in recognition. Roxan's and Rissa's eyes widened, "Cli!" They both yelled. 'Cli' was a girl that was a head shorter then Yamamoto, she had peach skin, the same color as their boss, and she had an orange strapless dress that was barely above her knees and was held together by a big light orange bow on the back of the dress, light orange lip gloss, and flats that matched her dress. She had black hair that was up to her back and her bangs were tucked behind her ears. Cli waved to Yamamoto and Gokudera as she noticed the two, who were staring at the group with interest. "Happy birthday Roxy!" Cli said, sounding excited. Roxan smiled and thanked her. "So who are the two over there?" Cli asked them as she pointed to the Vongolas. "Those two are the representatives from Vongola. The male is Yamamoto Takeshi and the female is Gokudera Hayaka", Kali said as she moved locks of dark blue hair away from her mouth, "And they're here to wish you a happy birthday, Roxy." Yamamoto smiled as Gokudera kept a calm face on, "Happy birthday Roxan!" Yamamoto said with excitement in his voice. Gokudera scoffed and mumbled, "Happy birthday." Roxan smiled.

"Ano, Yamamoto-san?" Roxan asked as she smiled sweetly. "Yes?" Yamamoto responded, wondering what the girl would want. "Can we have a few minutes with Gokudera-san?" Yamamoto looked at Gokudera, who just shrugged, and smiled, "Sure. I'll be inside the ball room." Yamamoto left the room. "So? What do you want?" Gokudera asked as he wanted to leave the room filled with females. Kali smirked, looking devious, or at least to Gokudera. "Yamamoto-san loves you", Rissa said, sounding bored as she looked at her nails. "WHAT?!" Gokudera yelled with his face red, not believing what she just said. "Yamamoto Takeshi loves you", Kali said in a monotone voice, "And you love him back." Gokudera blushed even more, "I don't love that baseball idiot!"

Cli just sighed, "You're in denial…" Gokudera glared at her before stomping out of the room. "…He knows that Yamamoto-san loves him right?" Roxan asked her companions. "He does, but he won't admit it…" Kali replied to Roxan's question. She looked Roxan before sighing, "That Gokudera…he's afraid to love, and Yamamoto is afraid of rejection", Kali said in a gentle voice, hinting that she understood the complicated relationship between the two. Cli patted Kali's head, "But…they will get together, right?" Cli asked. Kali closed her eyes and smiled, "They will…" The others smiled also, feeling happy for the new couple.

--

Gokudera stormed out of the room. He stomped to Yamamoto, who was dancing with a beautiful girl, and dragged him outside by his collar. "Oi! Gokudera! What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked the angered Storm guardian. Gokudera glared at him when he stopped, in front of the garden's fountain. "Do you love me?" Gokudera asked angrily, as he tried to prove those damn girls wrong. Yamamoto blushed, "Huh? Do I…love you?!" Gokudera's glares intensified, "Yeah, do you?" Gokudera asked once again as his anger began fading away. Gokudera blushed as his mind became to think clearly again, "…Never mind." Gokudera said as he turned around. Yamamoto frowned and grabbed Gokudera's arm, and then he spun him around. "…I love you Gokudera…" Yamamoto said seriously as he stared into Gokudera's green eyes.

Gokudera blushed at the contact, and his face became redder then ripe strawberries. "I-I-I…lo-lov-love y-yo-you…t-too…" Gokudera replied, stuttering because of embarrassment. He pushed Yamamoto away and ran back into the house, right into Roxan's room unconsciously. "I told you that he loves you, and Kali told you that you loved him back", Rissa said as she sat on Roxan's bed. Gokudera flushed even more. "…Go to him." Cli said sternly as she played with Kali's hair. Kali sighed, "You can't avoid him forever…" Gokudera glared at the two, Cli pouted and Kali glared back, until Roxan gave her own opinion, "You can't avoid him forever…you'll have to approach him one day, so why not now? He'll forgive you so…" Roxan said softly as she nibbled on a chocolate bar. Gokudera just frowned, they were right. _Why must all women be right when it comes to dealing with love? _Gokudera asked himself and sighed. "Fine…" They all smiled. "He's still in the garden", Kali said as she grabbed Cli's hands as made her stop playing with her hair. "Go!" Roxan smiled enthusiastically as she punched the air with one of her fists and kept it there for a while before pulling it down and repeating her action. Gokudera chuckled at the girl, he turned around, walked out of the room and was about to close the door when he suddenly stopped, "…Thank you…"

The girls smiled again and they all said the same thing, "Your welcome and don't mention it." Gokudera smiled before closing the door. He ran out of the house and into the garden where he saw the baseball idiot still standing in front of the fountain. "…Baseball idiot." Gokudera said. Yamamoto's eyes glanced at him before darkening. Gokudera grimaced before running to the male and hugging him. Yamamoto's eyes went wide before closing and he returned the hug. "I love you baseball, and I mean it", Gokudera said with his face pressed against Yamamoto's collarbone. Yamamoto chuckled and whispered into Gokudera's ear. "I love you too." And then came the fireworks, lighting up the dark sky and the two lovers.

A/N: Ahaha, I fail :D And please review about my mistakes, because I would love to know about them.


End file.
